Kita and The Sark
by Anime592
Summary: Kita, a malcadh who was born with both of her back legs crippled, was put near a creek to drown. A wolf named The Sark finds her and they both become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not very good at writing books, but I'm going to try. This chapter is about a wolf named Kita. She is a malcadh who was born with two of her back legs crippled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond**

* * *

Kurai looked at three of her pups. One had two of her legs crippled. A wolf would be here to take all the pups away, and she would have to leave the clan. If she would have been able to keep all of her pups, she would have named the one with white fur Yuki, the white one with black on it's paws would have been Ki, and the all black crippled one would be North. She hoped that the crippled one would live when it was abandoned.

A brown wolf with yellow eyes walked in the cave. "I'm here to take your pups. " Two other wolves walked in, and Kurai stood up so the wolves could take the pups.

They all walked outside and Kurai watched the brown wolf take the malcadh to a place where it would be killed. Then she followed the two other wolves to take the remaining pups to another wolf where they would have a new mother.

* * *

The obea walked silently with the wolf pup in her mouth. She had done this thousands of times before, but she had never seen a wolf with both of its legs crippled. She had seen some with their legs gone, or just one of their legs crippled, but none had both. This pup would have never survived, even if there were no laws about being a malcadh. This pup would never be able to hunt anything without help.

She wondered where she would take this pup. She decided to put the pup on a bank, where she would slowly crawl into the water and drown. She sent her down, and turned around. She walked back towards her clan wondering if the little pup would even live. 'It would be impossible if it did,' She thought, 'There's no way a crippled wolf like that would live.'

* * *

Kita's Point of View

I shivered slightly. It was starting to get cold, and I could smell something in front of me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I did know that it wasn't food, so I tried to turn around. The ground underneath me started to shake, and the ground began to cave it. My eyes and ears were forced open, and I shoved myself up, and jumped away before the ground collapsed.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my legs, and I fell over. It started to pour, and I was soon drenched in rain. I forced myself up, even the my legs were hurting and they were slightly dragging. I limped over to a bush and layed down. I watched the rain slowly fall, and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

3rd Person Veiw

The Sark was walking around checking to see how much damage the earthquake had done, when she seen Kita laying under a bush. When she walked over to her, she realized that she was crippled. 'I wonder how she survived,' She thought. She walked over to Kita and nudged her side. When Kita opened her eyes the Sark realized Kita had different eye colors. Her left was yellow and the right one was blue. Kita jumped up, and fell back over.

"Where do you live?" The Sark asked, and Kita looked up at her.

"I don't know. I was with my mom, then another wolf took me to the edge of that bank. The ground was going to fall in so I jumped out of the way." Kita replied, and the Sark nodded her head.

"If you want you can stay with me." The Sark said, a Kita smiled and got up. 'Her legs are crippled but she can still walk. This little pup is tough.' The Sark thought. "Whats your name?" The Sark asked as Kita walked over to her. "I don't know." Kita said.

'That's right she wouldn't have a name.' Sark thought. "I'll just call you Kita then, since I found you in the north part of the beyond." Kita looked up and walked her tail, then she saw something move in the grass and she sank her teeth down hard on it. She watched as blood splattered on the ground, and she looked up at the Sark. 'She caught a mouse! She can move quick for someone so small and crippled.'

"Whats your name?" Kita asked as she set the mouse by Sark's feet. "You can call me Sark."

Sark ripped the mouse into halves and they both ate their halves, then they started walking towards the Sark's den.

* * *

**By the way, when Kita got her name from the Sark, Kita means north. So Kita's name means the same thing her mother wanted to name her. Yuki means snow, Ki means care and Kurai means about. I wanted to use some japanese names. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I tried to make this earlier and my computer froze, so I had to restart the whole chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of the Beyond**

* * *

Kita's Point of Veiw

I watched the stars that night. There were so many of them. Then I seen something fly over the den. I crawled back inside and seen Sark still asleep. I sighed and crawled back outside. I heard a wolf howl up on the hill. I looked up and seen an all white wolf with black paws and blue eyes. Then I started wondering what my mother looked like.

She was probably all black with a left yellow eye, and a right eye that was blue. Or maybe she looked like that wolf that was standing up on the hill. All I remember about that short time I lived with my mother was that I had two other siblings. Then I was carried away by a different wolf. Sark never told me why I was abandoned, but I guess it was because of my back legs. Guess she didn't want to have a wolf that couldn't walk.

I didn't care though, Sark was like my mom now. I don't think she'll want me around for very long because she said before I came to live here, she lived by herself. I wonder if she ever got lonely? If I asked her about it she probably wouldn't answer the question.

I sighed again and decided to walk around. I walked in a straight line till I reached a creek. I realized that she was thirsty and I took a long drink. Then I turned around and walked back to the den. If Sark woke up and seen me gone, she'd probably have a fit. When I got back to the den, and I walked over to Sark and laid down right beside her, and fell asleep.

* * *

The Sark's Point of Veiw

I felt something bite my hear, but I ignored it. "Get up." I heard someone say. I grunted and turned around. It was to early to wake up. "GET UP!" They yelled.

I jumped up with a suprised look on my face and Kita fell over laughing. I chased her outside and then I went to go lay underneath a tree, while Kita went and chased some crickets. It was realling warm outside, and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

3rd Person Veiw

Kita looked over at Sark who was sleeping underneath the tree. 'I'm getting hungry.' She thought, 'am I gonna have to wake her up again?' She ran over to Sark and nudged her lightly. "I'm hungry." Kita whispered. Sark got up and walked into the woods. A few minutes later she came out dragging a deer behind her.

She let Sark eat first since she was the one who had caught it, then she ate the rest of the deer. Sark fell asleep and Kita decided to leave her alone. She walked back over to where all the crickets were, and she practiced hunting them. After about and hour of chasing the crickets she got bored and looked over to where Sark was. Still sleeping.

Kita ran over to the woods and looked at all the trees. They were bigger than anything she had ever seen. She saw something fly over to the tree. It was very small, and it was red with a small black face. The two creatures stared at each other. Then it fluffed out its feathers and turned its head completely around and stayed like that.

Kita jumped back with a suprised expression on her face. She didn't know anything could do that. She couldn't even do that! She stared at the creature for a little while and soon got bored. She walk back over to where the deer that Sark had killed. She grabbed a bone and started gnawing on it. It was instinct to chew on it, and she didn't now why.

She looked at the bone after she had was done gnawing on it. She had made a picture of one of the constellations she had seen the night before on it. She started gnawing on a few more while watching The Sark sleep. Just as she had finished the last bone, she heard a loud growl behind her.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter 3. This took me a really long time to make, so I hope you guys like this chapter. I started it out with Kurai, Kita's mom, because really I haven't put her into the story that much. Also I'm going to write a description of Kita's mom and dad.**

**Kurai: She is all black with white on the tip of her tail. She has blue eyes.**

**Silver (Kita's dad): He is all white with black paws. He has yellow eyes.**

**Kita is all black like her mom, and she got the left yellow eye from her dad and her blue eye from her mom.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wolves of the Beyond**

**Warning: I think there is some gore in her, some violence, and swearing.**

**Chapter 3 time!**

* * *

Kurai's Point of Veiw

I walk to the edge of the McDuff territory. I missed the pup that had it's back paws crippled. There was no way it had survived, though I wished it wouldv'e. I planned on meeting with The Sark later, but something told me not to. Something bad would happen if I did. The two other pups had been given to wolves that I knew, and they were living happy lives now. If I would have tried to keep them all, then I don't think they would have been very happy. I sighed quietly and stared at the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. The crippled pup would've been going there if she would've lived. I don't think that she could have done anything there though, she would never be able to walk right. I shook my head, what if she had survived? Then she could go there. I walked back to my den and curled up into a ball, and dreamt about that little pup that I had secretly named North.

* * *

Kita's Point of Veiw

I froze, when I heard another grawl. I looked behind me and seen a clan leafer from the McHeath standing there.

"You are a malcadh. I thought my obea killed you. I do not like malcadh's." He snarled.

When he said that I snapped. "I have no control over how I am. I was born that way, and if you don't like it, and then stay away from me! I haven't done anything to you." I snarled back.

"You better watch what you say around me."

"And you had better leave, before I make you." I heard a loud voice behind me say.

It was Sark, but there was no way in hell I was going to back down. This wolf was pissing me off, and I wasn't going to let him sit there and say that stuff about me. He lunged for Sark and I jumped and grabbed his throat. I maybe small, but I was bigger than he was. "Kita." Sark barked.

I let go of him and he slowly got up. I realized that I had bite him hard, and he was bleeding a lot. But now I knew he wasn't going to hurt us again. He slinked off but I knew he was going to come back. The Sark walked away and I followed her with my tail and head held high. I seen a small smile on Sark's face, and I could tell she was happy about what I had done.

"That leader has made some wolves malcadh, then killed the parents. He's weak and thinks that he should be obeyed. I don't like him, and I'm glad that you attacked him. Now I know that you can defend yourself." She stopped and turned to look at me. "I'm going to show you how to hunt and how to fight, but when you get older, you will have to leave and go to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes."

That rang I bell. 'Where have I heard that before?' I looked up at Sark and nodded. I knew that one day I would have to leave. I couldn't stay with Sark forever. "That leader of the McHeath clan would've been your leader, if you had not been a malcadh, and when you go back to the clans, I will tell them what happened to you over the years you were with me."

I wagged my tail. She said years so that means that I will be staying with her for a little while. She smiled at me, "I'm suprised you like me, most people think I'm a witch." She said with a chuckle.

"I don't see how they think your a witch, your really nice!" I said, and she licked the top of my head. She was like a second mother to be, and really she was. Then I looked at my feet.

"Why did my real mother abandan me? I asked still looking at my feet.

She sighed. "You were not abandoned, you were taken. When a malcadh is born, an obea can sense it. That wolf is supposed to take that wolf to a tummfraw, which is a place where a pup is taken to be left to die. If the pup surivives they must go back to their clan to become a gnaw wolf. Then they might be able to go to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, but I know that you'll go there."

I nodded. But I still wondered what my mother would have been like. I wonder if she would have looked like me, or if I looked more like my father. I then started to wonder what my whole family was like.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This would have been up sooner, but I was without internet for 2 days. So I started making chapter 4, and I spent an hour with the part about Kurai before I got a writer's block. Then I finished the rest of the chapter today. I'm trying to get at least 10 chapters. I might try a make more chapters after that but I don't know how long this story is going to last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of the Beyond.**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Kurai paced back and forth beside a lake that was near her den. She was still deciding whether or not to go and see Sark. She wondered why she hadn't went to see her earlier. Kurai knew that Sark lived near the place North was left to die. Maybe she had found the little pup, but then she would have to be a gnaw wolf. Kurai didn't really think the clan leaders would let North stay with her instead of becoming a gnaw wolf. She felt something cold hit the tip of her nose. She looked up and seen a small snowflake come down. She sat down and stared at the water. More and more snow flakes fell down, till she could barely see the water. She got up and went back to her den. Then she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Kurai's Point of Veiw

I woke up and started to shiver. I looked out the mouth of the den and seen snow coming down hard. I was going to be stuck for a few days now. I sighed and walked near the opening. I seen something black run around in the snow, then just as it appeared it disappeared. I shook my head and walked to the back of the den. I was starting to see things. I stared back out the den, and just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw the snow slowly stop coming down. Then I walked back outside.

The black thing that had run around in the snow, turned out to be a bird. It must have gotten caught in the blizzard somehow. I ate it and then walked into the forest. I was starting to get hungry, and I decided I was going to go see Sark. I was tired of just walking around worrying about that pup. Sark was my best friend, and I trusted her with the pup more than anyone else.

I got to a clearing and smelled something dead. It turned out to be a deer. I ate it, and then with a full stomach, started heading to the Sark's den. About two hours later, I walked out of the forest when I heard something loud crack. Then the ground started shaking. I looked up at a mountain that was on my left, and I seen a pile of snow coming down the mountain. I ran as fast as I could away from the snow.

When I was out of the way, I stopped running to catch my breath. Then I sat down for a little while. 'What caused the avalanche?' I thought. Then I stood up, and walked back towards my den. I decided that I was going to have to wait a little while before I was going to go see Sark. As soon as I went back into the forest, I felt the ground shake. I looked down and seen the ground split. I felt the ground give, and I fell into endless darkness.

* * *

Kita bounded out of the den into the snow. She ran and jumped up on a low branch. She climbed up and up, till she was at the tip of the tree. She looked up at the full moon, and she howled. Sark watched with amazement at Kita. She was still surprised that Kita could actually run that fast, and climb up tree's. Kita couldn't catch really anything bigger than a rabbit, but she could still hunt enough to where she wouldn't go hungry. Kita would be able to take care of herself when she went back to her clan.

* * *

Kita's Point of Veiw

The snow was cold, but I still liked to run around in it. I hopped down a few branches and then I slipped and fell down into a huge pile of snow. I popped back up and wagged my tail. Then I bounded over to a creek. I poked my tongue out and licked the misty looking thing that was covering the water. It was hard and cold. It didn't move when I licked it either like water does. I heard Sark chuckle behind me, and I placed my paw on top of the misty thing on the water.

It was solid! I slowly crawled over onto it, and I wagged my tail. I went to walk across it and I skid and fell over. I heard Sark burst out laughing, and I huffed. I pulled myself back up onto all four feet and I gripped the ice tight. I started to walk again but I felt myself starting to skid again. I sat down hard. I didn't want to fall over again. I got up again and I felt someone grab the back of my neck and lift me up.

"Your going to hurt yourself," I heard Sark say through clenched teeth.

"How come you can walk across the misty looking thing and I can't?!" I huffed.

"One, that's ice, and two, I'm used to ice and snow. Your not." She replied.

She put me down and I licked the snow. 'I guess I'm going to have to drink this instead of water.' I thought. I gathered a bunch of snow into my mouth and I felt it quickly melt. "You go sit in the den. I'm going to go get something to eat for both of us okay?" Sark said and I nodded.

I walked back into the den. I laid down waiting for Sark. I felt my eyelids droop and I closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep, thinking about what Sark was bringing back to eat.

* * *

**End of chapter 4. I'm pretty sure this chapter was longer than the other chapters, but I'm not quite sure. Anyways chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is about what happened to Kurai after she fell into a pit. I didn't put into this chapter what happened when Sark went to get Kita for dinner in this chapter so I'm putting it right here. Sark went to get food and found Kurai. She knows Kurai is Kita's mom, and she goes and gets Kita to help her bring Kurai back to their den. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wolves of the Beyond**

**Warning: Gore**

**Time for Chapter 5**

* * *

Kurai lay at the bottem of a pit, that had been made from an earthquake. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand up. She winced and fell over. She closed her eyes. She heard a very distinct voice at the top of the pit. "Kurai!...Kurai..."

Her eyes snapped open. It was Sark's voice. She looked up and seen Sark stareing down at her. "You okay?" She asked and Kurai nodded lightly. She tried to stand up again and seen blood all over the ground of the pit. She couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, but she did know that she had at least broken one of her ribs. She slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. Everything began to spin and she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and heard Sark saying something from the pit but she blocked it out.

Then she heard a different voice start talking. It was a pup, about two months old. She forced her eyes open and she almost fell over with shock. It was a small puppy, both of its back legs where broken, and it was all black with two different colored eyes. She remembered this pup. It was hers. "North..." She whispered before she fell over and past out again.

* * *

Kita's Point of Veiw

This wolf whispered the meaning of my name before she passed out. Maybe she knew me, but I didn't know who she was. I looked around to try and find something to help the wolf out.

"Kita, find a long vine or stick." Sark said, "I'm going to go get some medicine."

"Okay." I said quickly and took of running. I ran over to where a waterfall was. I seen a few colorful fish swimming around the glittering water. I seen a very long vine hanging off of the cliff, and I climbed up a few rocks so I could reach it. My foot slipped when I placed it on a loose pebble and I dung my claws into the cliff so I wouldn't fall. I pulled myself up and sighed. Then I started climbing again.

I finally reached the top of the vine and I bit on it and pulled. I felt the vine snap out of the wall and I let it go. I watched it fall to the ground then I climbed down. I grabbed the vine and took off running with it. When I made it back I seen Sark standing beside the pit with her medicine. I ran over to her and looked down at the wolf.

"Whats her name?" I asked Sark.

"Kurai." She replied but she looked away when she said the name.

"Kurai!...Kurai!..." I called but she wouldn't wake up. I huffed loudly and Sark chuckled.

"WAKE UP KURAI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Sark looked over at me.

Kurai's eyes popped up and she groaned. She had fallen about ten feet and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Over the two months I had been staying with Sark she had taught me how to apply medicine.

"Can I go done there and help her?" I asked Sark and she nodded. I grabbed some bandages and i hopped down to the bottom of the pit. I walked over to Kurai and I looked at her side. It looked like one rib was broken, and her side was ripped open a little bit. Her front right leg was bleeding badly and so was her left back leg. I wrapped her side up and then I wrapped her legs up.

"Can you stand?" I asked her. And she nodded. She stood up and bit down on the vine. Sark slowly pulled up on the vine and Kurai used her two good legs to help Sark pull her up. I watched them slowly climb up the cliff. When the made it to the top Sark grabbed her by the neck and yanked her the rest of the way up. I seen some ledges that would help me climb up, so I dung my claws deep into the rock and slowly pulled myself up. When I reached the top, I seen the wolf staring at me.

Sark gathered all her stuff and nodded at me. "Lets go you two." She said.

I knew she wasn't telling me everything, but I figured that I would have to wait till either Kurai got better or we got back to the den. I heard Kurai mummbling to herself but there were only a few things I could hear.

"I...alive...North..." She kept saying. When I looked behind me she looked up an stared at me with a shocked expression.

I just turned around and stared at Sark. She wasn't going to tell me anything I knew that which made me mad. Usually she told me what was going on but this time was different. There was still snow falling and completely ignoring the other two wolves I was traveling with, I crept over to where a bird was sitting on a pile of snow. There was a low branch above the bird and I jumped up and smacked the branch. Snow fell on the surprised bird and I dung in the snow trying to find it.

When I found it, it's neck was broken and it had died from the force of the snow. I sank my teeth into its soft stomach and started chewing it. I felt someone watching me and I looked over and seen Sark and Kurai looking at me. Kurai had a surprised expression, while Sark had a pleased one. She was glad I was able to feed myself, or else she would have to do it.

After I finished I grabbed the bones of the bird and then very carefully carved a wolf symbol and a bird symbol on the bones. Then I buried the bones where I had killed the bird and I walked back over to Sark and Kurai and we walked back home.

* * *

**Thats it for the chapter! Chapter 6 will be up soon, and I'm trying to get the chapters to be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Sorry I haven't updated. School has been getting in the way. There might be only 4 more chapters left in this fanfiction before its over. I might back a sequel to it, but if I do make one then I'm gonna make it after I finish Two Lost Wolves and Exorcist and Noah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wolves of the Beyond**

**Chapter6**

* * *

As the three wolves walked back to the den, Kurai kept looking back at Kita and mumbling something. Sark glanced at Kita's mother, but she didn't say anything. Kita some how knew that she knew this wolf, but she didn't know how or why.

Kurai stopped when they reached the mouth of the den and turned around.

"Can you stay out here?" She asked, and Kita nodded slightly.

They both walked into the den and talked about what had happened over the years. Kurai and Sark knew each other, but Kurai didn't visit Sark that much. They didn't say anything about Kita until Kurai was about to leave.

"Her name is Kita." Sark said and Kurai slightly turned her head to the side.

"I was going to name her North, but the name you chose means the same thing as mine."

Sark nodded and stood up. They wouldn't tell the little black pup about her mom just yet. Although Sark thought that Kita somehow knew that Kurai was her mother. Kita and Sark both watched Kurai leave, then they walked back inside. Kita paced back and forth, while Sark stared at the moon.

She seen some owls fly high above, and then she looked at the stars. She quietly said each of the star constellations and then she laid her head down on her paws. She heard soft footsteps behind her. Sark looked back at Kita and Kita huffed. She flopped down beside Sark. Sark looked up again and said each of the constellations one more time. Kita watched Sark looked at each star, and say the name of each. Then she repeated them over and over again, till she fell into a deep sleep.

Sark smiled and put her head back to her paws again, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When Sark woke up, she heard loud screeching. She jumped up realizing that Kita wasn't beside her. The screeching became quiet, and Sark could only hear the crunching of bones. She slowly poked her nose out the mouth of the den, searching for Kita.

She spotted her beside the water, with something in her mouth. Her tail was wagging quickly, and when she looked up, she had blood spattered on her face and on the ground. Kita looked back down and started to chew happily again. Sark padded up to Kita and watched as she snapped down on a rib bone and pulled it out. Then she made swirly designs in it.

Sark looked closer at what she had. A falcon. Sark backed away, disgusted, and walked back to the den. A cool breeze ruffled Kita's fur, and Kita looked up and seen finally noticed the blood spatters. She ate the meat off the falcon and then dragged the bones away. She made swirly designs, and then she drew whatever came into her head.

She dug a whole and buried them. She walked back to Sark, but Sark stood up and walked off. Kita felt almost sad as her friend walked away.

'Maybe shes mad at me or something. Ever since that wolf came shes been acting weird. I hate that wolf.'

Kita picked up a stick and angerly crunched down on it. Kita then realized she had some anger issues. She put her head down and tried to calm down. But she hated the wolf that had come last night. She howled and she heard a faint howl, and then a yelp. Sark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the final chapter. There will be asequel to this. I don'tknow when I will start making it, but I still have a -Man and a Wolf's Rain fanfiction to finish. Then I want to start working on a Blue Exorcist fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Wolves of the Beyond**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to Sark. I slipped on some mud and I jumped up again. I felt pain shoot up my back legs. I got up and slowly limped towards Sark. I saw blood spattered all over the ground. I turned around a corner and there was Sark lying in a pool of blood. A tan wolf with red eyes was standing over top her, ripping into her throat.

I snapped. I jumped on the wolves back and ripped into his shoulders. H. Threw me off and I landed on my feet. I charged him and I jumped at his throat. He tumbled to the ground.

I looked at Sark. I wbig almost as big as she was now, so I grabbed the back of her neck and carefully pulled her towards the den. Once we got into the den, she looked at me and I looked back at her. She gasped anslowly closed her eyes. I walked and walked till I passed out.

When I woke up I was hungry, so I ate some mice and then I kept walking. I seen a wolf standing in a field and I walked up to him.

"Your Kurai and Silvers daughter." He said.

I nodded and we walked into the MacDucan territory. These wolves must hano known me from when I was little or something. We walked into a den and I seen Kurai lieing on the floor. I didn't know she was my mother till now. Sark told me Silver easy my father, but they hid who my mother was.

"She is dying." He sighed. I walked over to her and curled right beside her.

"North..." Kurai whispered.

"Hello mum." I whispered and licked her cheek.

She closed her eyes and I felt her body heat slowly fade away, but I still laid there. I was going to the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes when I got older. I would make sure of that.

* * *

**:.( sad ending. Oh well. I'm making a sequel to this someday. I hoped you all liked this fanfiction! Thanks for reading these six or seven chapters of Kita and Sark!**


End file.
